Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet water output switching device, and in particular to a water output converter.
The Prior Arts
Presently, the water output from a faucet is faucet water or purified water. In case two kinds of water output are required at the same time, then a complicated water output switching device has to be used to perform switching, to open or close the respective water input tubes, rather than performing through the water output end, for example, an outside connected switch.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the faucet water output switching device is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.